Complementary Colors
by Anon4Us
Summary: Growing up, Hunk never question who his father was. All he had was Mama and their small family, which was enough for him. Years later, Hunk never image that those unknown parts of himself, his missing father, would be exposed in the middle of a ten thousand year war. In Space.
1. Amber - F1AE51

Hello everyone! Uploading this over here and hope you all will enjoy it as well. Please read and comment your thoughts on it. Cause I think everyone deserves some more Galra Hunk in their lives. This fic could be seen as a parallel with my other fic as different way things could have turn out with Hunk lol

* * *

 **Complementary Colors**

 _ **Chapter One: Amber - #F1AE51**_

* * *

When Hunk was little, Mama would tell him all sorts of stories.

The kids he grew up with weren't the nicest. They tend to pick on him for being larger than them, or slower in sports or even scared of the bugs. He would cry and run back to Mama. She would always welcome him with a warm hug. She would wrap her large arms around him, kiss away the tears and bring him home. The smell of vanilla spread through out the rooms and she would have on hand fresh baked sweets made that day.

With them in hand, Mama would wrap them up in the large blanket and she would read him stories from these big large books. Inside would be all sorts of stories. It was fill with heroes saving the day, beasts turning into princes and so much adventure. He couldn't pick a favorite but he remembered his Mama's favorite story. It was about this boy that came from a peach and fought this large monster.

"Because he's like you," she said when he asked why she liked it, "You came to me as a sweet little gift down the river."

He didn't know the truth behind those words, or until he was older and asked about who his dad was. All that matter when Hunk was little was those warm hugs, fresh cookies and Mama's love.

Barreling through a Galra supplies ship, laser fire flying around, Hunk image those arms. But no, the only thing that would be welcoming back would be a big pile of space goo and a sore body.

It was suppose to be a simple mission. Found a supply route and they decide to disrupt the whole thing and find out what they were shipping. They split up into two groups. Shiro would be leading the distraction with Keith and Lance in their Lions. He would cover Pidge while she did her hacking business inside the ship.

From the information Pidge gotten, they found that the ship was transporting raw quintessences. With the information downloaded, she thought it was a great idea to grab some before heading back. Hunk said it was a bad idea, that he didn't feel it was a smart move.

But Pidge wasn't one to listen to common sense. She thought that if they could take some of the quintessence and study it back on the Castle. That temptation of new information was all she needed to say to convince him to tag along. Though, she kept running down to the storage area anyway so Hunk had to follow anyway. Someone had to watch her back so she wouldn't get hurt.

With the laser fire coming down on them, yeah Hunk knew that this was a bad idea. His back against the wall, using the corner as cover and returning fire. Pidge was more focus on the security door to the than the threat to their well being.

 _[[Hunk, where are you?]]_ Shiro's voice came in through the com-link.

"Almost done, just getting a tad pin down," reported Hunk, firing his weapon at the drones. A few where knocked down but it seem whenever he took care of one, two more would take their place.

 _[[Hurry up, we cannot keep this forever.]]_

"Gotcha," Hunk said before turning back to Pidge, "Are you almost done-"

"In!"

"-yet…" he sigh.

Firing off a couple shots, the two Paladins move into the room and were quick to shut the door behind them. The golden glow of the quintessence threw off the dark, gloomy and purpley feel of the Galra Empire. This whole thing gave Hunk a bad feeling, making the hairs on his arm stand up on end. His eyes trails over the containers of the golden energy as he follow on after Pidge.

"We shouldn't be here," he said.

Pidge roll her eyes as she took to stepping up to a large control panel and type away at it, "The door will hold up and this will only take a few ticks."

Shuffling on his feet, Hunk only could hold tight to his Bayard and watch the door. They could still here the laser fire, see them hitting against the door to get in. It couldn't last forever or for as long as Pidge think it could last. They will figure out to get around her hack and than they will be trap with only one way out.

"Pidge!"

"Stop breathing down my neck," she hiss, using a claw machine to bring one of the quintessence container down and on to some kind alien platform in front of them. Ok, so drain some of the energy and bam they could get out of here?

"Hunk, grab it and I can-"

"Wait! You expect me to carry that all the way back to Yellow! While we are being shot at!?"

"Come on, it isn't like you can't carry it," she pointed out, looking bored of the whole converstation already.

"Not the point! I can't run and carry that at the same time! All those Galrans are ready to blast us to pieces!"

 _[[Hunk! Pidge! Where are you!]]_

"Shiro, Hunk is being a baby about a little heavy-"

"I ain't being a baby!"

 _[[Enough! You two get to your Lions. We're done here.]]_

There was no need to question Shiro when he uses that tone of voice. Both turned away from the control panel and the quintessence only for the door to the room to be blasted open with a loud bang.

Things seem to go in slow motion as the Galrans fire on them. Hunk's body move on his own as took to pushing Pidge to the side. She couldn't take hits like he could, he could shield her from most of it. Bayard in hand, he aim to take a shot only for more firepower to come at him. The force was more than he thought they had, that he was sent flying up and over.

Crashing into the container of quintessence.

The liquid energy spill all over, the floor, the computer and all over him.

When it hit his skin, his mouth, that's when the real pain started.

And the screaming.


	2. Buttercup - FAE03C

Hope you are enjoying this! I think we all deserve more Hunk-center fics in our lives for sure. Please share your thoughts and leave reviews, that would mean a lot to me.

* * *

 **Complementary Colors**

 ** _Chapter Two: Buttercup - #FAE03C_**

* * *

When Hunk tosses her to the side, Pidge didn't get a chance to protest. She didn't need to be save, didn't needed to be protected. The guys knew this but sometimes they had it in their thick skulls that they had to save someone. At least this wasn't the only time Hunk done this.

It was still funny the one time Hunk actually grabbed Shiro. They were trying to escape a village that wanted to sacrifice them to their giant bird god than. Shiro tried to give them cover to allow them back to their Lions, but Hunk scooped him up. The Yellow Paladin had princess carry him the whole way.

That was the kind of a person Hunk was. She was sure his reasoning for tossing her aside was not because she was girl.

Or it better not be.

But her plan for rage and protest were wipe from her mind by the scattering of glass and the blood curdling scream.

Turning around, Pidge watched as Hunk convulsed on the ground. The pieces of the quintessence container and the liquid energy all around his body.

"Oh nononononono," hisses Pidge. The Galrans didn't take a moment pause as they were quick to take the moment of weakness. Grabbing her Bayard, she jumped to cover her fallen team mate.

The soldiers were as smart as a doorknob. Pidge kicked one into a chest and swipe her Bayard, letting loose the electricity at them. Watching the guards twitch from the shock was a beautiful thing.

Love the taser, just love it.

"Shiro, need some back-up here," Pidge said. More Galra soldiers were coming in. There was no way she could carry Hunk and get these jerks off her back.

"What happen?"

"Hunk's down," said Pidge, "We're pinned down and I can't get him to the Lions."

"I'm on my way!" Lance yelled over the comm.

"No, Lance we need you out here," said Shiro, "Keith, go and get them."

"What! No!" both Paladins cried out in protest.

"Not the time," said Shiro in his commander tone, "Keith is faster. Lance we need to keep these flyers away so your weapon is better. Now go!"

No complains from either which Pidge was happy enough for. She had her hands tied up with fighting back the tides of Galrans down her throat. Why didn't she listen to Hunk? He said it was a bad idea, that he didn't like it. But how could they pass up the chance to take some of the quintessence that the Galra Empire had harvested. It could answer a lot of questions in their weapons and ships. Maybe they could figure out some kind of weakness.

If Hunk died because of her…

No! Don't think of that! It was hard to not think dark thoughts as Hunk's screams had stopped. God, here hoping he was out cold and not dead. Lance would have her head.

The moment the floor shifted and rocked under her feet followed by a roar. Keith had finally decided to make his entrance. He tend to do that with swinging his sword around, sending the soldiers crashing to the ground.

"Took you long enough," said Pidge.

"I took a wrong turn," said Keith with a shrug, "Where's Hunk?"

"Over here," said Pidge, breathing in the moment of pause. The two Paladins dashed to their fallen comrade's side.

Seeing his chest rise and fall, that clearly was the only positive now. Kneeling down next to Hunk, Pidge was fast to check over him. He wasn't seizing anymore, but she could see smudges of quintessence all over his armor and skin. the most troubling was the quintessence around the mouth. There were bits of the liquid around the edge of his lips.

Did he shallow the stuff?! Was it toxic to humans?!

Not to mention the growing amount of dark purple sploshes along his skin.

"It has to be some kind of chemical burn or reaction," hissed Pidge, trying to get her panic down. Hunk had to be ok, he had to be.

"Coran will know," said Keith. He reached down and started to lifted Hunk onto his shoulders. Pidge could only nod and pray.

That Hunk was going to be alright.

That he was fine, even with the purple spreading and making all sorts of strange noises. Was he growling?!

Yup! Totally fine!

Why didn't she believe that?


	3. Dixie - D3882D

**Complementary Colors**

 _ **Chapter Two: Dixie - #D3882D**_

* * *

Seeing the Paladins bring in their fallen comrade, Coran could tell all wasn't well. Everyone was shouting, raising their voices at each other. Lance follow after Keith, bring Hunk in. His rage showing as he declare this whole thing to be Pidge's fault, that she would pay if Hunk died

The youngest Paladin was trying to explain herself, her actions to the others. But even the Altean could tell the panic in her tone, that there was an edge of anxiety in her words. Shiro had taken to placing himself between the two, making sure that punches wouldn't pull. A possibility with how Lance looked like he was ready to lunge and fists clench at his side.

The Blue Paladins were best known for their emotions after all.

Keith didn't say anything, silence and no remarks which seem strange. He always took to lashing out words with Lance. But now, he was quick to bring Hunk over.

"Lay him down," said Coran, motioning to the table he brought up. Keith didn't need to be told twice as he lifted the larger human onto the table. The two of them were quick to get the quintessence soaked armor off of him. It would be easier to identify what was going wrong with Hunk.

He needs to figure out what he could do, if the pods would be able to help Hunk. Human biology was more simple compared to their Altean biology. They weren't able to adapt to their environment as Allura and himself could. The healing pods might do more damage or think they are correcting something that didn't need it.

Even more so with quintessence involved with the problem. The energy of the universe was a powerful thing and even he didn't know how it would affect their human friends. But Coran had an tad inkling it shouldn't be causing this kind of reaction.

Hunk was still in front of him, moaning in pain. Both eyes and hands clenched tight as his body seem to be fighting off some kind of infection. Beads of sweat trail down his forehead, neck, every remaining patch of skin dripped in it.

Seeing the increasing areas of purple were unsettling. It was as the body no longer belong to Hunk, seeing his smooth human skin disappear under this new purple skin.

No, not skin. It was thicker, almost fur.

The shouts weren't helping at all.

"Enough! Enough fighting!"

The raise voice of the princess brought the roars of the room down. Making her presence know, Allura walked through as no one dare speak up with the stern look painted on her face. With her by the medical table, the other Paladins followed suit. Each of them filled with their own emotions for their fallen friend.

"Coran, can you tell us anything?" asked Shiro

"I never seen someone react like this before," said Coran. He brought up previous notes on Hunk's medical scans, "He has an elevated heart rate and increase in his breathing. But this is normal when coming into contact with quintessence."

"This isn't normal!" shout Lance.

"Humans might have a different reaction," explain Coran. He needs to keep everyone calm, "Quintessence is suppose to bring out one's potential. It's the energy of the universe after all."

"The universe isn't making my best friend into a purple monkey!"

"Lance, you need to calm down-"

"Calm down?! How can I?!"

"Coran can't think with you screaming in his ear!"

"I'm not in his ear, Mullet!"

"Stop shouting at me!"

"I ain't shouting!"

"Both of you shut up!"

Pidge's attempts in getting Keith and Lance to tone it down was not working. The raising tones where causing Coran's attention to drift away from his patient. It was times like this that he realized that most of the Paladins were still children. They were still growing into the fine adults he knew they could be. They were force to take up a war they knew nothing about until a half a dozen lunar cycles.

These new Paladins were strong, but still had a lot to learn.

And he had to make sure that they would continue to grow, learn and reach old age if he had anything to say about it.

No one else he cared about was going to die on his hand. He would find out what was going and-

And than Hunk started to scream. All shouts and yelling stop as everyone took steps away from the table. Coran was the only one that stood beside it. He had to figure out what was happening.

Hunk was writhing on the table, his screams sounded more like a wild beast in pain. Now, now his eyes were wide and open to the world.

And it what gave Coran a moment of pause, staring at Hunk's new eyes. Those solid, unnerving yellow eyes that made him stop.

Never mind that the purple coloring had now cover every visible inch of the Hunk's body. That his teeth had grew and became more like fangs that could tear off flesh.

It was those wide, glowing yellow eyes that were unforgettable.

"Hunk!?"

The room filled with raised voices as Coran was grab and tossed through the air. The landing wasn't ideal as he crashed hard on the floor and rolled down the stairs. His quick reflexes had failed him. Jumping back onto his feet, it was good the Paladins were swift in their own actions where he had failed with his.

Both Keith and Lance jumped onto the Yellow Paladin's back. Their combine weight held him down but would not last for long as Hunk thrashed around to get them off.

"Hunk, calm down! It's me, your buddy Lance!" he yelled and tried to break through the feral rage.

Hunk's respond was more snarls and growls as he lashed out at them. Grabbing at their arms, Hunk ripped Lance off faster and sent him flying while Keith held on tighter. It wasn't by much as Hunk torn the Red Paladin off and send him crashing into Lance.

"Hunk, you need to calm down," said Shiro. He moved himself between the savage form of Hunk to protect Allura. His face was full mixture of concern, panic and a complete lost of what to do. Using his hand to keep the princess behind him, his Galra arm lite up and held up in front of him.

Ready to strike at his friend if needed.

"I don't want to hurt you, big guy" mumbled Shiro.

The plead fell on deaf ears. Hunk snarled and was ready to bring down his rage down on his leader if not for Pidge's quick thinking. She moved herself behind the larger Paladin and pulled out her Bayard. With a buildup charge, she leaped and thrust it into Hunk's back. Letting go, the electric flow through Hunk as he cried out from the surge of power ran through his body. His body was stun as the only thing Hunk could do was howl out in pain. As fast as it happen, it stop.

Hunk fell down on to his knees, no more snarls or any other noises as he looked completely out of it. His new eyes wide open, gleaming gold in the Castle's lighting. All could see the change as Hunk slumped forward out cold.

No one moved, no one dare as they waited to see if he was unconscious. That he wasn't going to attack them again.

Lance was the first one to get up. He rushed over to Hunk's side and flipped him over onto his back. Watching Lance looking him over, Coran moved over to help. This wasn't normal, this whole thing was something he didn't have experience in dealing with.

"What the quiznak was that?!" Lance demand, sharing out loud what everyone else was think.

What was going on?


End file.
